


traditions

by thepsychicclam



Series: domestic series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: The one where Stiles and Derek have stupid fights, the kids pick out Christmas ornaments and make smores, the sheriff thinks he's the best at wrapping presents, and Gil's best friend is a Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I haven't forgotten about this universe, I promise. Some of y'all have asked me if I abandoned it, and asked me if you would ever see more of Gil, so merry Christmas, have Christmas fluff featuring Gil (and my bbs Patrick and Evie). There's no plot, just Christmas slice of life, and lots of sheriff family feels. (also please excuse the baby talk spelling, idk how to make the dialogue sound like a two year old instead of like a teenager XD)
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Stiles walks beside Derek, glancing over at him every few seconds and stifling his laughter. Derek ignores it the first couple of times before finally turning to glare at Stiles. "What?"

"Nothing."

Derek rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Stiles glances at him again and snickers. "Stiles? What? Do I have something on my face? Something hanging out of my nose? My fly undone? Is one of Gil's stickers in my hair? What?"

"I'm sorry," Stiles says, finally giving in and laughing. "I just can't get over seeing you walking through the mall carrying three Build-A-Bear boxes." 

Derek's eyes go wide. " _That's_ what you're laughing at? Are you kidding me?"

Stiles just laughs again. Because it's funny to see a grown man with a leather jacket and a scowl carrying three teddy bears around the mall. That's why Stiles made him carry the boxes in the first place. And because he's lazy. He can exploit his husband's werewolf strength if he wants to.

"I'm never coming to the mall with you again."

"You say that every time."

"I mean it this time!" Derek exclaims. "Get Scott, Allison, Isaac, or Sarah to go with you. Never again."

"Such a drama queen," Stiles teases.

Derek exhales heavily through his nose, glaring around at everything around him. "I hate the mall. I hate everything about this place. It's loud. It smells. There are too many people. It's all capitalistic bullshit because no one needs this much stuff. Why does everyone have tons of shopping bags?" As if on cue, some woman bumps into Derek and he balks at her.

Stiles moves closer and hooks his arm through Derek's. "Calm down," he says quietly. "You're eyes are gonna start glowing in a minute."

"I hate you so much for forcing me out here."

"I love Christmas shopping with you," Stiles says, squeezing Derek's arm. "I don't want to do it with the Pack. I want to do it with you."

Derek sighs. "Only for you."

"I know."

They buy the kids some clothes at various clothing stores, get Patrick pop figs from his Christmas list, and pick up candles for Allison and Sarah from some fancy candle store they love. "I can't believe we just spent that on candles," Derek says as they walk out of the store.

"I can't believe I'm buying people candles as Christmas gifts," Stiles says. "What is wrong with me? It's so boring. Please don't buy me candles, unless it's attached to some super sexy night where you're spread out naked on a bear rug."

"Oh, I can buy you candles then?"

"Definitely. But remember, naked on a bear rug."

They stand against the glass railing as Stiles looks over his list, Derek watching the shoppers in irritation. "Okay. I thought we could stop by Victoria's Secret for lotion stuff for Emily and Millie, because teenage girls like that stuff, right?"

"I don't know what teenage girls like."

"You better learn," Stiles says as he pockets his list. "You're gonna have one soon."

"Evie's only eight," Derek says. "She's growing up fast enough. Don't make her even older."

Stiles frowns and hooks his arm with Derek's again. "I can't believe she's eight. Patrick's eleven, and my baby is almost three." 

Derek sighs and kisses the side of Stiles' head. "Where does the time go?"

"I don't know."

Stiles has to force Derek into Victoria's Secret, and each time Stiles sniffs something and then shoves it under Derek's nose, he wrinkles it. "This stuff stinks."

"Good thing I'm not a woman then. I won't be tempted to wear it." 

Derek steps closer and drags his nose along the side of Stiles' head. "I like the way you smell. No cologne, nothing. Just you."

"I know. I have nice bottles of cologne at home collecting dust. I've bought you bottles of cologne you won't wear."

"It's too strong."

"I like the way it smells," Stiles says, putting a lotion bottle back on the shelf. "I think it smells sexy. It makes _me_ want to bury myself into _your_ neck." A lady standing near them eyes them strangely. Stiles ignores her.

"I wear it sometimes," Derek says. 

"Not enough."

"Do you want me to wear it more?"

"It'd be nice."

Derek grabs Stiles' arm and turns him so they're facing one another. "Does it bother you that I don't wear the cologne you bought me?"

Stiles shrugs. "Sometimes, but I generally let it go. I've been with you a long time. You hate it, I know that. So, you know, it's just one of those things."

Derek's brow pull together. "What things?"

Stiles sighs and glances around at the other shoppers perusing the lotion, a few who are pretending not to listen. "Not here, Derek."

Derek frowns, but he glances around, and then nods. "This conversation isn't over, though."

"Fine," Stiles groans and pulls out his cell phone. He hits the speed dial for Sarah.

"Hey Stiles!" she greets brightly. 

"Hey," he says, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he reaches out to grab another bottle. "So, I'm at the mall in Victoria's Secret."

"Stiles, you shouldn't have."

Stiles snorts. "Right, like I can pick out women's underwear."

"You'd be better than Isaac." Stiles hears Isaac yell something in the background. Sarah replies to Isaac with, "Liking me in them and buying them are two very different things, honey. Anyway," she says, directing it at Stiles. "What do you need?"

"Do you think Millie would like lotion type stuff for Christmas? I'm getting it for Emily, but I know how everyone is with the scent stuff. Will it be too much?"

Sarah makes a thoughtful sound. "I think she'll like it. She's been into that lately, the whole looking pretty, smelling good, fixing her hair, makeup, all that kind of stuff."

"Okay. Then I'll get it for her, too."

"Good. I got Gil's train set in the mail today. I hope he's gonna like it."

"He's going to love it," Stiles says as Derek holds the shopping bag open for him so he can drop bottles of lotion, shower gel, and body spray into them. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and force Derek to continue shopping with me in this madness."

"Has he been miserable?"

Derek leans closer and says, "You have no idea."

Sarah laughs, and Stiles says, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at dinner."

"Don't make Derek suffer too much."

Stiles scoffs. "Pfft. You know I will."

Next, they go to American Girl to buy Evie an outfit to go with the doll his dad bought her for Christmas, and then to a pop culture novelty store for some Star Wars stuff from Patrick's list. 

"We still have to go to Toys 'R Us," Stiles says, and Derek looks like he might cry. "Maybe not tonight."

"Thank you."

"My poor baby," Stiles says as he rubs Derek's back. "How about a blowjob when we get home? We can fool around a bit before Dad brings the kids home."

Derek grins. "That makes tonight not so bad."

Stiles shakes his head. "Such a baby."

*

Stiles moans as Derek's fingers yank lightly on his hair. Derek is hot and heavy in his mouth, and he hums contently as he moves his head. Stiles knows Derek's close by the way he's tensing, and he opens his eyes to watch the way his ab muscles contract and relax. Stiles reaches beside his face absently and move the fly of Derek's jeans from where it's digging into his neck.

"Stiles, yes, just like that," Derek says breathily. His shirt is shoved halfway up his torso, his jacket still on, his boxer briefs and jeans barely shoved down his hips. The moment they got in the door, they dropped the bags by the door and made a mad dash for the couch to ensure they had enough time to have sex before the sheriff brings the kids back.

Stiles pops off Derek's cock to dip his head to mouth at Derek's balls for a moment before licking a wide stripe up the underside of Derek's cock. Then he slides his lips back over him and starts doing everything he knows that will bring Derek off.

It doesn't take very long before Derek is gripping Stiles' hair and thrusting his hips to fuck up into Stiles' mouth. Stiles holds still as Derek's cock slides in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Then, Derek comes, and Stiles works to swallow it all down. 

He pulls his head up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he glances up at Derek. Derek has his head leaning against the back of the couch, his eyes closed as he breathes slowly. Stiles pushes up and sits on the couch beside Derek, ignoring his own erection to stare at Derek. There's a flush high on his cheeks, his lips parted and dry where he's breathing, his clothing disheveled and his cock lying limp on top of his briefs.

God, Stiles never gets over how sexy Derek is. He reaches out and scratches his nails through his salt-and-pepper beard, loving the feel of it beneath his fingers.

"Worth going to the mall?" Stiles asks, and Derek opens one eye and raises his eyebrow. "If you say no, I'm never sucking your dick again."

"You know that's not true," Derek says. "You like sucking my dick too much."

Stiles lifts his chin defiantly. "I'll make an exception."

"I hate going to the mall," Derek says, his hand falling into Stiles' lap and rubbing the bulge lightly. "But I don't mind doing anything that ends in a blowjob."

Stiles grins. "Mind returning the favor now? The kids are gonna be here soon, and if I don't get off, I'm gonna be pissed."

Derek rolls his eyes, and then turns to kiss Stiles as he makes quick work of his fly. Derek kisses him for awhile as he jerks Stiles slowly, and when Stiles is bucking into Derek's hand and moaning into his mouth, he finally leans down and takes Stiles into his mouth. After only a few moments, Stiles comes, and Derek continues sucking as he swallows every last drop of Stiles' come.

When he pulls off, he lays his head in Stiles' lap and stretches out on the couch. He nuzzles against Stiles' soft cock as Stiles combs his fingers gently through Derek's hair. The house is quiet, it's just the two of them, and it's nice. Relaxing. 

"What did you mean earlier when you said 'it's just one of those things'?" 

And just like that, the moment is shattered. Stiles sighs and looks down at Derek. He's kinda pissed at him for mentioning this _now_ , when they could have easily talked about this later. Stiles pushes at Derek's head, and he sits up so Stiles can shove himself back into his underwear and fix his clothes.

"Did you have to bring this up now?" Stiles asks. "I've barely enjoyed my afterglow."

"Don't think you were getting out of talking about it," Derek says as he stands up and fixes his jeans. 

"I know I wasn't going to get out of it," Stiles replies curtly. "I knew you wouldn't let it go."

Derek frowns at him, and Stiles stares at him defiantly. "Well?" Derek finally asks.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Stiles says, "Not really. It's just one of those things. You know, things you want to happen or wish would happen, but after so many years together, realize just aren't going to happen. So, you stop hoping it will."

Derek's eyes narrow. "And what things have you stopped hoping will happen?"

"Derek, you are making way too much out of this."

"You're the one who suddenly has _things_ they are unhappy with in this marriage. How am I supposed to act when I find out you've been unhappy and I've been some terrible husband?"

"Oh my _god_ ," Stiles groans, running his hands over his face. "Are you fucking kidding me? This was not supposed to turn into a fight."

"I'm not fighting!"

"Could have fooled me!" Stiles yells. They glare at each other for a few moments, and Stiles finally says, "Fine. You want a list? Here's a list. You don't wear the cologne I bought for you, even though I think it smells sexy. We always buy ice cream without nuts because you don't like nuts. We always order pizza with sausage even though I really don't like sausage. And I hate the way you hang up clothes."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Derek exclaims.

"Well, you asked!" Stiles yells.

"You know what, I have my own list."

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"Then by all means, don't hold back."

Derek glares at Stiles, then says, "I hate how you watch sitcoms on the weekends when you're just sitting around doing nothing. I hate how you _never_ give an opinion on what to eat unless I beg you, and then you get pissed about eating stuff you don't like, like sausage! You spend too much time on your cell phone, including when I'm trying to talk to you, and you never want to eat Indian food."

"You never want to eat sweet potatoes! And you have been leaving your fucking dirty socks by the back door for over fifteen years!"

"You never close the kitchen cabinets!"

Stiles points in Derek's face, seething. Derek's eyes are tinged red around the irises, and his nostrils are flaring. "You know what, forget I said anything. This is fucking ridiculous." Stiles turns and storms through the living room and up the stairs. He makes sure to stomp extra hard on each step just for emphasis.

He's almost to the top landing when two hands wrap around his waist, and he's being spun around and then falling backwards, but doesn't hit the stairs because Derek shields him. "Derek, get the fuck off of me!" Stiles yells as he stares up into his husband's face. "I'm pissed at you!"

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek says, then leans down to press a rough kiss against Stiles' lips. Stiles has a mind to resist, but he's as upset, turned on, and as frustrated as he is pissed, so he angrily kisses Derek back.

They press biting and bruising kisses against each other's mouths, harder than usual. Stiles tugs at Derek's hair, and Derek bites his lower lip before soothing it with his tongue as he rubs his hips against Stiles'. Stiles is still sensitive from the blowjob, but Derek's hips feel good against him and he doesn't want it to stop.

When they finally break the kiss, Stiles immediately says, "You're the most frustrating man on the planet."

"Then it looks like I'm in good company." Stiles frowns. "Look, Stiles," Derek says, his voice softer as he cups Stiles' face. "I'm sorry for anything I've done that has upset you. I can't try to fix it if you don't tell me."

"Same thing goes the other way, big guy."

Derek sighs. "Half that shit doesn't even bother me. I was just pissed."

"Same. I don't care what kind of ice cream we buy."

"We can buy ice cream with nuts, Stiles. It's not my first choice, but I don't really care."

"You like ice cream more than I do."

"But you deserve to eat nuts if you want."

Stiles smirks. "Oh, I'll eat nuts if you want me to."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Focus, Stiles."

"Look, Derek. Eating sausage on my pizza or nutless ice cream isn't a big deal. I'm a grown man. If I really didn't want to do it, I wouldn't. I just wished you wore cologne sometimes. I do think it smells sexy. I think you smell sexy, but sometimes I'd like to smell the cologne I picked out for you, too."

Derek nods. "Okay. I'll wear the cologne sometimes."

"I know you don't like the smell because of your senses, so I'm not asking for it every day. Special occasions, you know?"

Derek smiles and leans down to press a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Stiles says. "Now, can we get up? This stair is killing my back."

*

Stiles glances around the store, trying to decide how to decorate it. Stiles picked the kids up from school and brought them to the store. Patrick and Evie are digging through the decorations box, while Gil plays with a stuffed reindeer in the floor next to them. He usually decorates the entire store in lights and tinsel, and puts lights around the window and door and lights them up at night. 

"I got the lights!" Patrick announces as he pulls out a large tangled wad. 

Stiles sighs. "That's a mess."

"I'll try to untangle it."

"Good luck," Stiles says as he leans over the kids and peers into the box. "I'll start putting up the garland while you work on the lights."

"Can I help?" Evie asks, leaping to her feet and knocking Stiles off-balance. She grabs his arm and helps steady him.

"Of course. Please help me. I do not want to do this by myself." 

Evie throws her arms around Stiles and squeezes him tight. "I love decorating the store. It's one of my favorite Christmas things."

"Can we put up holly and pine sprigs?" Patrick asks. "What other Christmas plants do you have?"

"Let's see," Stiles says as he hands Evie strands of garland from the box. "Poinsettias, ivy, Christmas cacti, chrysanthemums, Christmas roses." He thinks as he takes garland over to the counter. "I think that may be all that I have or can get quickly."

"We should decorate with Christmas plants," Patrick says, "because you're the plant man, this is an herb shop, and it's Christmas!"

"That's a good idea," Stiles says. "We can go get some and I'll order what we can't find."

"Cool."

Gil comes over to Stiles, clutching the reindeer in his arms. "Can I hep, DD?"

"Of course you can!" Stiles says. Gil smiles and turns around to go look in the box. A moment later, he brings Stiles a candle. Stiles has to stifle his laugh. "Thanks, Gil, but why don't you help me put up the garland? I'll let you tape it."

He shakes the reindeer in his hands. "Okay!"

"DD, I found your Santa hat!" Evie prances over to Stiles and sets it on his head. 

"How do I look?"

"Can you say 'Ho Ho Ho'?" Stiles stands up, places his hands on his belly, and does as Evie asks. Gil and Evie laugh. 

They've got the garland put up around the store, and Patrick has abandoned the impossible to untangle lights as they put up a tiny artificial Christmas tree in the corner. The bell on the door jingles, and Stiles stands to greet the customer, but his face melts into a smile when he sees Derek striding towards him, long legs covered in tight jeans.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect you!" Stiles says as the kids greet Derek. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and kisses him.

"Couldn't let my favorite people decorate the store without me, could I?" Derek smiles and gives Patrick, Evie, and Gil hugs.

"Dad, you should put on your Santa hat so you can match DD. I found it in the box," Evie says, running over to the box and grabbing another Santa hat.

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes, but he bends down and lets Evie place the hat on his head. He straightens up and Evie says, "You look handsome."

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's waist and kisses his cheek. "Your dad is always handsome."

"You usually say hot," Patrick says.

"Santa!" Gil exclaims. 

"Yep, got my Santa hat," Derek tells him as Gil walks slowly over to Derek's leg and wraps his arms around it. He looks around. "What can I do?"

"Untangle the lights," Patrick says grumpily. "I couldn't do it." He crosses his arms across his chest.

"Don't be too upset," Derek says as he sits down in the floor. "Untangling lights is a dad thing."

As soon as Derek's settled on the floor and picks up the lights, Gil goes over and sits in his lap. Stiles puts his hands on his hips and huffs. "Gil! I thought you were helping me!"

"I hep Daddy now!"

Stiles shakes his head and laughs, and Derek kisses the top of Gil's head.

Evie and Patrick press against each of Stiles' sides. "We're helping you, DD," Evie says.

"Yep. Let's put lights up outside."

*

"Did you like seeing Santa?" Stiles asks Gil, bouncing him gently in his arms. Stiles and Gil are wearing Santa hats that match the one they forced Derek to wear. Derek smiles at them, at the huge smile on Gil's face and the way Stiles is just oozing fatherly adoration. 

"Santa was nice."

"He was nice," Stiles says, then bops Gil on the nose. "And you've been nice, so Santa will bring you lots of pressies on Christmas Eve!"

"Is it Chrimas Ewie?" 

"Not for a few more days," Derek says as he kisses Gil's cheek, causing him to squeal happily. 

"What did you ask Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Stiles asks.

Immediately, Gil yells, "Peppa Pig!" 

Derek makes an exaggerated surprised face, raising his eyebrows and dropping his mouth open. Gil laughs at him, and Derek fights a smile while trying to hold the face. "You want Peppa Pig? What is Peppa Pig?"

Gil frowns. "Peppa Pig is Peppa Pig! You watch it with me, Daddy! It is my fay-rit."

Derek taps his chin and pretends to think. "Peppa Pig is your favorite? I think I remember it."

"Peppa!" Gil exclaims.

Derek scans the crowd in Santa's Village for Evie and Patrick. He can smell their scents and hear their heartbeats, but he can't see them. He walks around with Stiles and Gil, and finally finds the kids standing next to a fire pit, watching a few families roast marshmallows. 

"Daddy, DD!" Evie exclaims when she sees them. She's wearing an oversized ugly Christmas sweater that she got from Millie, red tights, and a headband with flashing Christmas lights. "Let's roast marshmallows!"

Derek goes over and places a hand on Patrick's shoulder. He's wearing a Christmas sweatshirt that matches Stiles' of a _Star Wars_ scene in the pattern of an ugly Christmas sweater. Even Derek's wearing tacky festive clothes, a t-shirt under his leather jacket that Stiles bought for him with the Grinch's face on it. He laughed for half an hour about how it was so fitting for Derek, and Derek just told him he was an idiot. "How bout it? Want to roast marshmallows?"

Patrick turns his face up to Derek and nods eagerly. He's almost up to Derek's shoulder after a growth spurt this fall, and Derek suppresses his grin as he watches Patrick and Evie run across the yard area. Patrick's all long limbs and awkwardness, and Evie has the easy grace of a werewolf. 

When Derek, Stiles, and Gil join them in line, Evie hooks one arm through Stiles' and the other through Derek's arm. "What's a smore?"

"Have you really never had smores?" Stiles asks. "Not even on the full moon?"

"I ain't never had a smore."

"You've never had smores," Derek corrects. 

"Mores!" Gil exclaims, clapping his hands. 

"That's right, tadpole. Smores." Evie nuzzles against Gil's leg, and he pets her head. She turns her head and gently nips at his fingers, causing him to laugh. "I'll share my smore with you."

"Ewie share with me!" Gil exclaims, hitting Evie on the head. Stiles intercepts Gil's hand, then brings it up to his mouth to kiss it.

Derek glances down at Evie. "Can I share your smore, too?"

Evie looks at him with her round, brown eyes. "You always share stuff with DD."

"So, I can't share with you?" Derek pretends to pout.

"Of course, you can, Daddy!" Derek ruffles her hair affectionately. 

Patrick stares at the menu when they get to the window. "Order for us, Patrick," Derek tells him.

"Excuse me," Patrick asks the lady politely. "How many smores do you get in a kit?"

"Four."

"I would like one smores kit and one water. Please."

The lady smiles down at him before giving him the total. Derek reaches into his back pocket, but Patrick beats him to it. He hands the lady a ten dollar bill. She looks at him, surprised. "Are you treating your family to smores?"

Patrick nods proudly, standing up a little straighter and holding his head a little higher. Derek feels a swell of pride as he watches him. "I am. This is my money. I know my dad already has money out, but I want to pay for it. I am responsible."

The lady smiles at Patrick as she hands him his change. "What a nice young man you are. Here," she says, handing him the smores kit and bottle of water through the window. "I hope you and your family enjoy."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas!"

Patrick spins around and walks towards where Derek and the rest of the family are waiting, grinning from ear to ear. "I bought us smores."

"You didn't have to do that, kiddo," Stiles says as Derek drapes an arm around Patrick's shoulders. "You should save your money."

"It's my allowance," Patrick states. "And the money I got from helping you this summer in the shop. I wanted to do something nice for everyone."

"It was very nice," Derek states, dragging his fingers across the back of Patrick's neck. Evie takes the smores kit and leads Stiles and Gil towards one of the fire pits. Patrick walks more slowly behind them, so Derek slows his pace and stays beside Patrick.

"See? I can provide for my Pack," Patrick says quietly. "I'll be a good Alpha."

Derek nods and hugs Patrick closer to his side. "You're going to be a great Alpha." Derek's not sure exactly where it came from, but the last few months Patrick has become obsessed with the idea of being a good Alpha. He asks Derek constant questions about being an Alpha, pins Scott with questions whenever he can, and does things he thinks prove he will be responsible enough for his Pack even though he's only ten. Derek and Stiles think it's just a phase, so they play along.

Patrick and Evie shove large campfire marshmallows on sticks. Evie immediately shoves her into the flames, but Patrick hands his to Gil. Gil holds it and waves it around, almost causing the marshmallow to go flying. "No, Gil. You'll lose your marshmallow."

"What is that, Patwick?" Gil asks.

Patrick points to the stick. "That's a marshmallow."

"What is a, a. A mawoah?"

"Yummy. Stick it in the fire, right here." Patrick points to where Evie has already charred hers on the outside. 

"Okay, buddy. I'm gonna hold you closer. Don't touch the fire," Stiles says.

"Fire hot!" Gil exclaims.

"Exactly. Fire is hot, and hot will burn your little fingers." Derek can't help but feel slightly panicked as Stiles steps closer and leans towards the flames so Gil's short arms can put the marshmallow in the fire. 

Derek turns away from the scene, trusting Stiles to protect his cub even though he wants to yank both of them away. He rubs his eyes. He still really hates fire.

A moment later, a small body is pushing against his. He lowers his hands to see Evie holding out a smore, the charred outside broken as melted marshmallow cream oozes down her wrist. "This will make you not sad."

"I'm not sad," Derek says, but bends down to take a bite anyway as Evie keeps shoving the sandwich towards his face insistently. 

"You hate fire," she states.

Derek sighs as he chews. The kids know that their grandparents died in a fire and that Derek hates fire. That's all Derek feels is appropriate for them right now. When they're older, he'll tell them everything. But for now, that's enough.

As he swallows, Evie asks, "Was it good?"

Derek nods. "You are, by far, the best smores maker."

Evie beams at him. "Can we make smores on the next full moon?"

Derek nods again. "Of course. You can show your cousins how to do it."

"Cool."

Stiles brings a smore over to Derek, and Derek glances behind him to see that Patrick is holding Gil now and they're sharing the same smore. Gil's face is covered in marshmallow and Patrick has chocolate on his chin.

"Open up," Stiles demands.

"I just had some of Evie's."

"And now, you're getting some of my smore."

Derek lowers his voice and says, "How is it you make this sound dirty?" Then he opens his mouth.

Stiles smirks as he places the smore inside Derek's mouth. "It's because your mind is thinking about me naked." 

"Always," Derek mumbles around the food, then manages to pull one of Stiles' fingers in his mouth. He sucks chocolate and marshmallow cream off of it, smiling as Stiles' eyes go wide and a whiff of arousal comes off him. Derek lets the finger go quickly, then makes a show of licking his lips. "Delicious."

"And you accused me of making things sound dirty," Stiles says as Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles around the waist. He tugs Stiles close and kisses him. He tastes sweet, and Derek smiles against his mouth.

*

"Which one do you want?" Derek asks Gil. He's holding Gil's hand as they stand in front of the ornament display at Target. Stiles is helping Patrick and Evie pick out their yearly ornaments. This is the first year Gil is choosing his own. Last year, they tried to let Gil choose his own, and he pointed at things, but when he pointed to a high heel, a beer bottle, and a pickle, Derek and Stiles helped him pick one. This year, they're hoping he's old enough to pick his own.

"They're all really pwetty, Daddy," Gil says. 

"Yep. And you get to choose your favorite, take it home, and put it on the tree."

"Muwee!" Gil exclaims, clapping his hand against Derek's. Murray is what Evie named their Christmas tree this year. He's not sure _why_ she named it Murray, but she and Patrick had huddled together and then Evie proclaimed his name was Murray. Gil has become very attached to Murray and greets him every time he enters the living room and says good night to him before bed each night.

"Yes, you get to put your ornament on Murray." Derek moves with Gil as he walks in front of the display and looks at all the ornaments. Then, he picks him up and holds him higher so he can see the ones at the top.

"Dad! Look what I got!" Patrick says, coming up to him and holding up an ornament. It's a grey wolf on all fours, a patch of white on its chest and on the tips of its ears. 

"I love it," Derek says as he puts Gil back down. He's surprised it's not another Batman or comic book ornament, but with Patrick's obsession with being Alpha lately, it doesn't really surprise him.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Evie insists as she presses against Derek's side and holds the ornament up for him to see. It's a dog in a pink dress with a bow on its head. 

"I love it, too." 

Evie grins and clutches the ornament to her chest. "DD helped me pick it out. I couldn't decide between this one or a ballerina or a Barbie one, but I love the dog. She has on a cute bow!"

Evie and Patrick start talking to each other about the other ornaments on the wall as Stiles comes up to stand beside Derek. Derek turns his head and drags his nose along Stiles' temple. 

"So Gil, what have we chosen?"

Gil faces them, and with a serious expression, says, "I want all of them."

Stiles bursts out laughing and Derek chuckles. Stiles crouches down and says, "Gil, baby, you can only take one home."

"One?"

Stiles holds up his index finger. "One."

"Oh." Gil looks over his shoulder at the ornaments. "What will Muwee like?"

"It doesn't matter what Murray likes," Stiles says, "Only what you like."

Gil raises his hand and looks at Stiles for help. Stiles grabs him under his arms and lifts him up. Gil reaches out, but before he touches, he looks at Stiles again. Stiles nods, and Gil grabs an ornament of a teddy bear on a rocking horse. Gil clutches it in his chubby fist as he looks at it.

"That the one you want?" Derek asks.

Gil nods. "I want it for Muwee."

Derek kisses Gil's cheek. "Well, we will put it on Murray as soon as we get home." Gil grins and holds the ornament to his chest as they continue walking through the store.

When they get home, Gil is still clutching the teddy bear ornament. He refused to let go of it long enough for the guy at the register to scan it, so he had to use the scanner gun, which made Gil hide his face in Derek's neck. He wouldn't let them put it in the bag, and he insisted that he keep it on the ride home. 

Now that they're at the house, the first thing Gil does is walk into the living room. Derek and Stiles follow him. "Hewo, Muwee. I have you a pressie. It's an orment. Like the udders, but for you. I put it on your tree." Gil just lays it on a branch, and Derek catches it right before it falls to the floor. "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh," Derek repeats. Evie and Patrick are at the tree now, trying to find branches for their ornaments. "We have to put the loop on a branch." 

"Look at my wolf!" Patrick says. "It's right in the front for everyone to see!"

"My doggie is beside my cat from last year!" Evie tells them.

Derek hands the ornament back to Gil as Stiles crouches beside them. Derek says, "I'll find a branch and you can stick it on. Okay?"

Gil jumps in excitement. "Okay!"

Derek finds a low branch and holds it steady. "Just slip the loop onto it." Gil tries to get the branch through the hoop, but Derek has to guide his hand slightly as Stiles watches. When the ornament is on there and Gil lets go, he squeals happily and claps his hands.

"Muwee is pwetty."

Stiles reaches out and touches the ornament. "You did a good job picking your first ornament, Gil. It looks so good on the tree."

Gil mimics Stiles and lightly touches the ornament. "That's my orment."

"Yep, all yours," Stiles agrees.

Derek stands up to get a good look at where Patrick and Evie have put their ornaments, and he listens as they point out older ornaments from other years and relay the stories attached to them. He's heard these stories a thousand times - he heard some of them only the other day when they decorated the tree - but he never grows tired of hearing the stories. 

He never thought he'd have another family to build traditions with, and he loves that they have years of stories to remember, and as he looks at Gil petting his first ornament and the Christmas tree, he knows they're creating new stories right this moment.

*

"I'm getting too old for this," the sheriff complains as he sits down on the floor. "My old bones can't take it."

"You're not that old, Dad," Stiles sighs. It's the same response he gives anytime the sheriff mentions feeling old.

"Tell that to my arthritis."

Derek, Stiles, and the sheriff are sitting on the floor in the living room, presents spread all around them, numerous rolls of wrapping paper lying to the side, and a large bag of bows on top of them. Christmas music plays softly in the background, and Stiles just brought them steaming cups of cocoa right before he sat on the floor.

As they sit there and wrap presents, they talk about their weeks, the Pack, and other random topics. It's nice and comfortable, sitting there on the floor with Stiles and his dad, and Derek doesn't say much. He's content to let their voices flow over him.

"What was your favorite Christmas growing up?" Stiles asks him.

Derek's not sure off the top of his head, so he has to think about it. "All my Christmases with my family were good," Derek tells them as he cuts paper off a roll. "I don't know if I have a favorite one."

"Boring!" Stiles exclaims. "You gotta choose one. Or choose a favorite memory."

Derek huffs, and the sheriff chuckles. "What's yours?"

"That's easy," Stiles says. "I was five. Mom and I made sugar cookies while Dad was at work, and we took them down to the station. Dad, Mom, and I decorated the cookies on the conference table, and then Dad and I ate cookies while we decorated the station tree. Mom and Dad danced around the room while deputies cheered. Dad made me go home when I started to get sleepy because he said Santa wouldn't come if I fell asleep in the station.

"Mom drove me home and I fell asleep on the ride. She got me out of the car and into my special Christmas pajamas, and she started reading 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' to me. Right as I was falling asleep, the door to my room opened and Dad was standing there. I was so happy because I thought he had to work all night, that's why we went to the station to spend Christmas Eve with him. But there he was, standing in my doorway in his uniform, looking tired and happy. 

"He kissed Mom," Stiles continues, "and then told me Santa had already been spotted in New York, so he'd be there soon so I should hurry up and get to sleep. I was asleep in minutes."

Derek smiles softly at Stiles as he finishes his story. Stiles glances at his dad, and the sheriff is looking at Stiles with damp eyes. "I can't believe you remember that."

Stiles smiles at him. "It was my favorite Christmas. I just remember being so happy." They share a significant look, and Derek turns back to his paper to give them a moment. Stiles has told Derek about Christmases after his mother died. His dad tried to make them special, but more often than not he was working on Christmas. Stiles always said it was because he couldn't face Christmas morning without his mother, and when Stiles and Derek first got together, Stiles wasn't really into Christmas.

Christmas was always a big deal in the Hale family, and after Derek's family died, he didn't celebrate. When Stiles and Derek got serious and decided they were going to spend their lives together, Derek started trying to make Christmas special again. By the time they had Patrick, they both had started their own Christmas traditions.

"Thank you for sharing," the sheriff tells Stiles.

"I can't follow that," Derek says after a moment. "That's a perfect memory."

"It's not a competition!" Stiles exclaims. 

Derek sighs. "One of my favorite Christmases, we went to my Grandma and Grandpa Hale's house. We cut down a Christmas tree from the woods, and it snowed on Christmas Eve. We all shifted and ran under the half moon in the snow, and when we came back in, my mom made us hot cider and my grandma cut us all a piece of her famous fruit cake." Derek smiles at the memory. "God, what I'd give for a piece of her fruit cake again."

"See? That's a perfect memory, too," Stiles says, smiling as he reaches over to grab Derek's hand and squeeze.

"I'd love to have met your parents," the sheriff says. He's said the same thing numerous times before. "Christmas would be interesting with some adult werewolves around."

Derek scoffs. "What are you trying to say about us?" The sheriff shoots him a teasing grin. 

They continue sharing small stories from their childhoods as they continue to wrap. 

After they have a small stack of wrapped gifts, Derek frowns. "Stiles. What are you doing?"

Stiles glances at him like he's an idiot. "Um, what does it look like? I'm wrapping presents."

Derek points to the toy Stiles is wrapping. "You're doing it all wrong."

Stiles groans. "Not this again. Every year, we go through this. And every year, you act like you're surprised."

"But you use too many pieces of tape!" Derek exclaims.

"Look, Mr. Anal Wrapper - "

"I'm not touching that one," the sheriff mutters. Derek's face flushes.

Stiles turns to his dad, and without missing a beat says, "Not even with a," he pauses, adopts a baritone, and sings, " _With a, 39 and a half foot pole!_ " Derek and the sheriff groan in tandem. Stiles scoffs. "That was some quality Christmas humor, thank you very much, and Dad, _you_ started this with the implied dirty joke." The sheriff holds up his hands and smirks. 

Stiles turns his attention back to Derek. "Look, I know you are obsessive about your wrapping. Perfect creases and angles and everything has to be done with _three_ pieces of tape. _Three!_ But I like tape. I love it. I want to tape all the edges together and use so much tape the kids can't open it up. I am a tape aficionado. Tape addict. I want to divorce you and marry tape and start a little tape family."

Derek shakes his head. "Such a waste. You're not doing it right."

"I am from my point of view."

"Well, your point of view is wrong."

"Boys," the sheriff cuts in. 

"You use too much tape, too," Derek tells him. The sheriff shoots him an unimpressed look. "And Stiles, your dad is the obsessive Christmas wrapper, not me."

"Dad is the crazy Christmas wrapper, you mean."

The sheriff huffs. "I am an efficient wrapper."

"We know, Dad," Stiles rolls his eyes. "Crisp edges, perfect seams, just the right amount of paper, everything must be in a square or rectangular box. And if something is in a clothes box? Watch out! Gotta break out those werewolf claws to slice open the edges there's so much tape."

"What did you expect?" the sheriff exclaims. "I raised you! You tried to sneak a peak at every single present wrapped under the tree. I had to cover every opening with tape or you would look inside."

Stiles grins. "Guilty as charged."

Derek gets distracted from the conversation when he hears footsteps on the stairs. Footsteps that are trying to be sneaky. "Busted," Derek calls out. "I know you're there, Evie."

"How did you know?" Evie yells.

"Don't yell. Your brothers are sleeping," Stiles says.

"No, I'm not," Patrick responds.

"Gil is," Stiles says.

"You can't sneak up on a werewolf," Derek says, pushing himself off the floor and walking over to the stairs. Patrick and Evie are standing side by side halfway up the stairs, looking guilty. "And what do you two think you're doing?"

"I want water," Evie says. She doesn't even try to hide the lie.

"Try again," Derek states, crossing his arms over his chest. Both kids glance at each other. "You're not gonna get a glimpse of your presents. So don't try."

"Told you it wouldn't work," Patrick says, pushing Evie as he turns to go back up the stairs.

"Don't push your sister. You know better," Derek says. He turns his eyes back to Evie. "Go to bed, pumpkin."

"We don't have school tomorrow!"

"I know," Derek says. "But you still can't stay up all night."

"This sucks," Evie says and turns around to stomp up the stairs.

"Evie," Derek reprimands. 

She immediately stops stomping and says, "Sorry, Dad."

"You better be asleep when I come up to check on you in a little bit. You too, Patrick."

"Yes, sir," they both say.

Derek huffs out a laugh as he returns to the living room. "Thinking they could sneak down to see their presents," he says.

"That's nothing," the sheriff says. "Stiles used to do the most elaborate things to find his presents. And there was no safe hiding place."

"Why do you always tell these stories about me that paint me in a negative light?" Stiles asks.

"Just telling it like it is, kid."

Stiles shoots his dad an annoyed look, and Derek just laughs.

*

"It's Pop-Pop day!" Evie yells as she runs through the kitchen.

"Don't run in the house," Stiles yells from where he's mixing cookie batter. 

"I'm a werewolf. If I fall, I won't be hurt!"

"Wait for me, Ewie!" Gil shouts as he waddle-runs through the kitchen. Stiles glances at him, notices what he's wearing, and barks out a laugh. Gil is wearing his underwear, a black Batman t-shirt with the logo on the front, a black cape, a plastic Batman mask, and black cowboy boots that reach all the way up his legs.

In the next moment, Gil slips and falls face down on the linoleum floor. He immediately starts screaming. Stiles yanks his hands out of the cookie dough and rushes over to where Gil is lying face down on the floor, crying.

Evie runs back into the room in a panic. "Did Gil break his brain?"

Despite that fact that his hands are covered in dough, Stiles sweeps Gil up into his arms and checks him over. Gil's face is red from where he's crying, and there's blood on his lip and under his nose. "Gil didn't break his brain," Stiles mutters in frustration. He pushes off the Batman mask and runs his hand over Gil's dark hair. "Hey, Gil, buddy. Tell me what hurts."

"My face," Gil sobs. 

"Evie, get me a tissue," Stiles instructs, and Evie is back in a flash with a wad of toilet paper. Stiles gently wipes the blood away from Gil's mouth and then wipes it from under his nose. "There, buddy."

"It hurts, DD."

A moment later, Derek bursts through the back door, followed closely by Patrick. Derek's eyes are burning red, and he hones in on Stiles and Gil in the floor. "What happened?" Derek asks, his fangs muffling his words. Before Stiles can blink, Derek is beside him and taking Gil out of his arms. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Derek, he's fine."

"He's bleeding. What happened?"

Stiles pats under Gil's nose again, which is still bleeding lightly. Evie and Patrick are buzzing around behind them nervously. Evie says, "I think he broke his brain."

Stiles glares at Evie. "Stop saying that. Your brother had a little accident. That's it."

Derek stares at the blood on Gil's face. "It's a lot of blood."

Stiles sighs and rubs Derek's back. "Honey, it's not a lot of blood. If I'm not about to pass out, it's not a lot of blood."

Gil is still crying, and when Stiles removes the tissue, Gil buries his face against Derek's shirt. Derek has tears in his eyes as he looks down at him helplessly. Stiles starts rubbing Gil's back with his free hand like he is Derek's.

"Can I help?" Patrick asks. 

Stiles turns and smiles reassuringly at him. "Gil is fine. You know how Dad gets when Gil gets hurt."

"Because Gil doesn't heal like us," Evie says. 

Stiles leans closer to Derek and nuzzles against his neck. "Derek," he whispers. "It's minor."

"He's crying."

"He's two."

Patrick drops to his knees beside them. "Hey, Gil." Gil doesn't raise his head. "Hey, look at me, tadpole." 

Gil pulls his head away from Derek, and Stiles spies a bit of blood on Derek's shirt. When Derek glances at it, he whines low in his throat. Stiles kisses Derek's cheek. 

Gil's face is soaked with tears and there's dried blood on it. Patrick smiles, and Gil sniffles. "Does it hurt?" Patrick asks, and Gil nods as he rubs one eye with his fist. Patrick reaches out and places two fingers on Gil's nose and two on Gil's lips. A moment later, the veins in Patrick's hand and wrist turn black. Gil sniffles again. "That feel better?"

Gil nods. "Wolfie medicine!"

Patrick smiles as he removes his hand. "Wolfie medicine." He glances at Derek. "I fixed it, Dad. You don't have to be sad anymore."

Stiles glances over as Derek wipes his eyes. Gil turns to Derek and pets his cheek. "No cry, Daddy."

Derek nods. Stiles rolls his eyes and says, "Okay then. Have we averted the family crisis?"

"Pop-pop!" Gil exclaims. 

Stiles laughs and kisses Derek on the cheek. "See, Derek? Gil's resilient."

"Pop-pop!" 

"That's right. It's Pop-pop day!" Evie says as she jumps up and runs back upstairs. 

Gil squirms in Derek's lap until he lets go, and then Gil runs after Evie. "Wait for me, Ewie!"

Derek stares after Gil with a pinched look on his face. Stiles glances at Patrick and says, "Hey, go make sure your brother doesn't fall going up the stairs. Your father can't handle another accident."

Patrick laughs and rolls his eyes. "Dad can't deal with human stuff."

Stiles grins. "That's why you have a DD who can deal with human stuff."

Patrick snorts and jumps up, but Derek reaches out and grabs Patrick's arm. Patrick glances down at him, his brows furrowed just like Derek. Stiles tries not to laugh at the two mirrored expressions. So much eyebrow.

"You did good, Patrick," Derek says. "I'm proud of you." Patrick's face lights up as he smiles from ear to ear. Patrick leans forward and nuzzles Derek's cheek quickly before running up the stairs. 

There's a thump, and Derek tenses before Patrick yells, "Gil's fine! I got him!"

"I fine!" Gil agrees.

Derek sags, and Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders and rests his head against his shoulder. "Hey, hey. It's okay." Derek turns his head and presses his nose against Stiles' hair. He takes a ragged breath. "Derek, you know he's fine. You can't do this just because of a little blood."

"Stiles," Derek manages. 

"I know." 

Stiles pulls back and crawls into Derek's lap. Derek looks at him, and he looks weary and exhausted. Derek says, "He's my little baby. My human baby."

Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's hair. "He's my human baby, too. But Derek, we've talked about this. He's human, and he's going to get hurt, cut himself, bleed, get sick, and even break bones. And he will heal. Not as fast as you, Patrick, or Evie, but he will heal, Derek."

"It's just scary," Derek says quietly. "When I smell his blood, I, just...I can't describe it. It terrifies me."

Stiles leans forward and gently kisses Derek. At that moment, Stiles hears the kids come barreling loudly down the stairs. Derek and Stiles look up at them when they enter the room. They're dressed in matching Christmas shirts, Gil and Patrick are wearing deer antlers, and Evie is wearing an oversized elf hat. 

Evie shakes her head with a smile. "We're gone for five minutes and you start kissing."

"Leave us alone," Stiles says, tightening his arms around Derek's neck. "Your dad is having a moment."

The kids run over to them, knocking into them with so much force that Derek and Stiles are pushed backwards. Evie drapes herself over Stiles' back, Patrick sits on their legs, and Gil plops down beside their heads. He leans down and pecks Derek on the lips, then kisses Stiles.

"Pack pile to make Dad feel better!" Evie yells.

"You don't need to yell," Derek says.

Gil presses his hand against Derek's face. "Wolfie medicine!" Derek smiles up at him, his face soft, and Stiles loves him so much in that moment. 

"What is going on here?" the sheriff exclaims as he comes into the living room.

"Pack pile!" Patrick tells him. "We're making Dad feel better."

At the sheriff's concerned gaze, Stiles explains. "Gil had a boo-boo. Derek overreacted."

"There was blood!" Derek says in his defense.

The sheriff shakes his head fondly. "All right, kiddos. Get off your dads. It looks like you are ready to go shopping."

"Pop-pop day!" Evie shouts as she leaps to her feet. "I get to choose where we eat dinner."

"Nah-ah," Patrick argues as he joins his sister. "It's my turn to choose."

"My turn."

"Pop-pop!" Gil claps his hands from where he's still sitting by Derek and Stiles' heads. 

"Did they forget you, tadpole?" the sheriff asks as he walks over and holds out his hand.

"Pop-pop!" Gil pushes himself to his feet unsteadily and then takes the sheriff's hand. "I a deer! Like Wudof."

"If you're Rudolph, where's your red nose?"

"It not snowing!"

The sheriff smiles and then looks down at Stiles and Derek. "Are you two going to lay there?"

Stiles starfishes out on top of Derek and nods. "Yep. I've got a comfy wolf pillow."

"Well, we're going shopping and then to dinner."

"Pop-pop day!" Evie grabs the sheriff's other hand. "Pop-pop day! I love Christmas Pop-pop day."

The sheriff hugs her to his side and kisses her head. "Me too, kiddo. Now let's go before it gets too late."

"Have fun!" Stiles tells them.

"Be careful," Derek says.

The kids yell bye as the sheriff herds them out the door. When the door closes, Stiles looks down at Derek and smirks. "What do you want to do?" Derek shrugs. "Well," Stiles starts as he drags his finger along the seam of Derek's lips. Derek opens his mouth and nips at Stiles' finger. "Poor baby, you've had a hard day. How about we take a relaxing bath?" Stiles waggles his eyebrows.

"You promise to relax me?"

Stiles grins. "Oh yeah." Derek smiles as he lifts up to meet Stiles' mouth for a slow, toe-curling kiss.

*

Stiles rubs his eyes blearily as he stands at the kitchen sink. Derek's finishing up his morning shower, and Stiles is fantasizing about his morning cup of coffee. He glances in the mirror when the shower shuts off, and in the next moment, Derek pulls the shower curtain open. Stiles looks at Derek's naked reflection before turning around. His eyes track the length of Derek's body, the drops of water rolling down the his skin and his half-hard cock. Stiles licks his lips.

Derek smiles. "Morning."

Stiles smiles at him sleepily. "Good morning."

Derek crooks his finger and beckons Stiles towards him. "Kiss me," Derek says.

"You're wet."

Derek cocks his head. "Kids are still asleep." He raises a brow. 

"And what exactly are you suggesting, Mr. Stilinski-Hale?"

Derek steps out of the tub and backs Stiles up against the counter as he nuzzles his face into Stiles' neck. Stiles extends his neck and lets out a contented sigh. Derek presses kisses against Stiles' neck and nips at the skin before he slowly sinks to his knees, eyes never leaving Stiles' face.

Stiles slides his fingers into Derek's hair as Derek sticks his thumbs under the waist of Stiles' underwear and pulls it down to free his cock. Stiles sags against the counter as Derek works his mouth over him. He bites his lip to stop from moaning aloud, not wanting to wake the kids. He's not ready to give up his husband time just yet.

Stiles groans as he comes, Derek swallowing and sucking gently as Stiles sags against the counter. Derek kisses around Stiles' hip and nuzzles into the dark curls at the base of his now-soft cock.

Stiles reciprocates by following Derek into the bedroom and pushes his legs up and rimming him until Derek is writhing on the bed and barely unable to contain his moans, then sliding finger inside him and slowly fingering him while he sucks him off. Derek comes as he's bucking up into Stiles' mouth and gripping his hair almost painfully.

Derek relaxes onto the bed and closes his eyes. Stiles crawls up the bed to kiss Derek and then gets up and goes back into the bathroom. Stiles is finishing brushing his teeth and washing his face when Derek says, "Kids are up."

"It's like they knew. Gave us just enough time to finish."

Derek snorts. "For once." Stiles grimaces as he thinks about all the times they've almost been caught by the kids.

"Morning!" Patrick yells as he runs down the hall and down the stairs. 

"Make my coffee," Stiles yells.

Derek says, "He says okay."

A knock sounds on the door, and then Evie says, "Morning."

"Good morning, pumpkin," Derek says. 

"Can I have eggs for breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Can I make them?"

"Yes," Derek says. "Just be careful." 

A few minutes later, Derek comes into the bathroom carrying a very sleepy Gil. He sits him down on the counter, and Stiles leans over and pecks him on the cheek. "Morning, tadpole."

"Hewo, DD."

Stiles scoots over as Derek grabs a toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth. Stiles spreads shaving cream around his face, and Gil shouts, "Santa!"

"What?" Stiles turns to Gil, and Gil points to his face, which is covered in white shaving cream. 

"Santa!"

"Oh, do you like my shaving cream beard?"

"You look like Santa," Gil giggles.

"Does Daddy look like Santa?" Stiles asks. Gil shakes his head. Stiles grins at Derek and picks up the can. "Come here." Derek rolls his eyes but leans forward. Stiles squirts shaving cream onto Derek's face and spreads it so his dark beard is covered with a fluffy white one. 

"Santa!" Gil exclaims. 

Stiles turns to look at his and Derek's reflection in the mirror. They have matching white foamy beards, and Gil is laughing in amusement. "Okay," Stiles says. "I'm gonna shave now."

"Wanna shave like DD, Gil?" Derek asks. Gil nods his head, so Derek puts some shaving cream on his hand and then spreads it on Gil's face. "Okay, tadpole. I'm gonna shave you."

"Can I shave you?" Gil asks. Derek nods. Stiles watches in the mirror as Derek slides a finger along Gil's cheeks, removing the shaving cream. Gil giggles. When they're done, Gil reaches out and mimics what Derek did, dragging his hand against Derek's cheek. Derek wipes the foam from Gil's hand before he does it again.

"All shaved!" Gil exclaims.

Stiles rinses his razor under the water and wipes his cheeks and chin. "I don't like facial hair on myself, but I wouldn't care if you never completely shaved again." He turns to Derek and scratches his nails through Derek's damp scruff. 

"No worries, there," Derek says, then leans forward to kiss him. Gil slaps them both on the cheeks, and they laugh around their kiss.

*

The Pack has their get together early on Christmas Eve. This year, they go to Isaac and Sarah's. Derek brings two casseroles and Stiles brings five plates of cookies, and both are cleaned by the end of it. Derek and Isaac complain about the smell because Emily and Millie slather themselves in two different scented lotions, and Scott and Stiles spend an hour playing the new game Scott bought Stiles. Patrick, Ryan, Josh, and Kyle all crowd around to watch Scott and Stiles playing the game while the sheriff sits in the recliner and watches. Isaac, Allison, and Chris play board games with Evie, Millie, Nick, and Emily. Derek, Sarah, and Melissa help Gil set up his train set, and then help Lily and Nina set up their doll play sets. 

Mid-afternoon, the Pack says goodbye to each other so Isaac can take his family to Sarah's family's house to spend Christmas with her parents and old Pack. Melissa and Chris follow Scott and Allison to their house, and the sheriff goes home with Stiles and Derek for their family Christmas Eve traditions.

"Hewo, Muwee," Gil greets the tree as they enter the house. 

"What do you think is gonna happen when he realizes we get rid of the tree day after tomorrow?" Stiles asks Derek as he carries the empty dishes into the kitchen. 

Derek pauses on his way to the stairs. "You joke, but it's going to be an ordeal."

"I'm not joking," Stiles says. "I know he's going to have a fit."

"We'll have the damn tree up until February," Derek mumbles, and Stiles laughs. 

He sets the empty cookie trays and casserole dishes in the sink and decides he'll deal with them later. He spies Gil and his dad by the Christmas tree, Gil talking his dad's ear off, and Evie and Patrick on the couch trying to decide if they are going to watch Frosty, Charlie Brown, Mickey's Christmas Carol, or the Grinch first. 

The door to their bedroom is closed, and Stiles opens it to find Derek shirtless and laying his keys and wallet on the dresser. "Hey sexy," Stiles greets as he closes the bedroom door behind him.

"Hey yourself," Derek says, holding a hand out. Stiles grabs it and grins as Derek tugs him close to kiss him. "Have fun playing video games with Scott?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stiles exclaims excitedly. "It was amazing. The kids kept begging for us to let them play, but we told them to go up to one of the bedrooms and play something else."

"So mean," Derek teases.

"I've been wanting that game for _forever_. I can't believe Scott got it for me!"

"He said he was tired of you bitching about not having it," Derek laughs, and Stiles scoffs. 

"It's not like I've had time to devote to video games."

"Now, you and Scott can waste away your Saturdays playing." 

Stiles grins and kisses Derek again. "You're the best husband in the world."

"Far be it for me to get between a man, his best friend, and his video games."

"You get me. You really get me." Derek rolls his eyes and slaps Stiles' ass as he walks away.

Derek and Stiles go down stairs and pile on the couch with Patrick and Gil, while Evie squeezes into the recliner with his dad. They decide to watch _Mickey's Christmas Carol_ first, and then watch the rest of their favorite Christmas cartoons. 

After the sun goes down, Stiles says, "Okay, everyone needs to put on their Christmas pajamas!"

"That means you, Dad!" Patrick says, poking Derek's cheek. 

Derek groans. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Patrick states.

"I did buy you pajamas specifically for the occasion," Stiles points out. He glances at everyone. "Go change, and we can come back down and watch Frosty."

Patrick stands up and helps Gil off the couch. "Wanna go put on your Christmas jammies?"

Gil jumps. "It's Christmas Ewie! Santa coming!!"

"Santa's totally coming," Patrick says. "But we have to be wearing our Christmas jammies!"

"Jammies!" Gil turns and runs towards the stairs, and Patrick and Evie follow him. 

On Stiles' way out of the room, he narrows his eyes at his dad. "You better dress in Christmas jammies."

He sighs. "Stiles, go get changed and leave me alone."

"Grinch."

"Thought that was Derek."

" _He's_ going to wear Christmas jammies."

Derek slides his arms around Stiles from behind and says, "Yep, and Stiles is going to reward me for it."

The sheriff heaves a long-suffering sigh, but Stiles can tell he's trying not to smile. "Get upstairs, you two, before I smack you both."

Inside their room, Derek glares at the clothes Stiles lays out for him like they personally offended him. "I'm gonna look ridiculous."

"Yes, that's so important since your kids are fashionistas." Stiles rolls his eyes and takes off his jeans. "Stop whining and put on the damn pajamas."

Derek grabs the clothing and starts yanking it on. "They're not pajamas, Stiles. This is a fucking onesie."

Stiles smirks. For their traditional Christmas pajamas this year, Stiles bought him and Derek Christmas onesies. Derek's are green with reindeer and Christmas trees, and Stiles' are red with foxes and presents. 

"They're hilarious."

"The things I do for you," Derek mumbles. 

When Stiles zips his up, he rubs the fleece, reveling in how soft it is. He turns around and almost chokes. Derek is standing there with his pajamas unzipped, showing nothing but chest hair and abs. "I should have kept this as a present for myself," Stiles says.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look hot as fuck." Derek rolls his eyes, and Stiles frowns. "What? I don't look hot?"

"You're always hot."

Stiles can't help but to stare at the way the fleece hugs Derek's shoulders and thighs. "Can't wait for the kids to go to sleep."

Derek walks over to Stiles, takes him in his arms, and kisses him. Stiles easily parts his lips and lets Derek's tongue slide into his mouth, and they hold onto each other for a few minutes as they enjoy being close to one another. When Stiles pulls away, he smiles. "I love you, Derek Stilinski-Hale. I love creating traditions and doing dumb Christmas stuff with you."

Derek cups Stiles' cheek and rubs his thumb under his eye. "I love making memories with you." Stiles smiles softly at him and kisses him again.

They walk out of their bedroom with their hands clasped and find the kids and his dad waiting on them in the living room. His dad is wearing a pair of fleece pajama pants with Christmas lights on them and a t-shirt with Santa's face, and the kids are all in their Christmas-themed pajamas.

As Stiles curls against Derek on the couch, with Gil and Evie sitting at the other end and his dad and Patrick in the recliner as the family watches _Frosty the Snowman,_ he thinks that life really can't get much better than this.

*

"I not seepy, Daddy!" Gil says right before he yawns. 

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Really? I think that yawn means you're getting visited by some Christmas elves. They're sprinkling special Christmas sleepy dust in your eyes."

Gil looks around the living room. "I don't see the elves."

"They're really small," Stiles says, "and Santa makes them invisible."

Stiles picks up Gil, who is already starting to fade. Patrick and Evie go upstairs while Stiles pauses by the Christmas tree. "Night night, Muwee," Gil says as he reaches out and pets the Christmas tree. "I love you."

Stiles places a big kiss on Gil's cheek. "And Murray loves you."

When Derek enters his bedroom, Patrick and Evie are settling down on the pallet they made up in the bedroom like they do every Christmas Eve. This is the first year Gil gets to sleep with his siblings on the floor. 

"Is Santa gonna come?" Gil asks as Stiles sets him on the pallet.

"He's gonna bring me my doll!" Evie says. "I was really, really good. It's all I want."

Derek turns on the radio to a Christmas station, then turns the volume down really low. 

"I'm not sleepy," Patrick says. 

"Let the music lull you to sleep," Stiles suggests.

"Can I wake you up at one a.m.?" he asks.

Derek glances at the clock, which reads just after nine. "That's not enough sleep."

"Two?" Evie asks.

"No."

"Three?"

"What do you think?"

"But four is so far away," Patrick whines.

"If you go to sleep," Derek says, "it will get here faster." He kisses Patrick on the head, then kisses Gil and Evie. "I love you, you, and you," he tells them.

"Love you, too, Daddy," Evie responds as Gil and Patrick say the same. "I love you, DD!"

"I love you, Evie. And Patrick, and Gil." Stiles kisses them all in succession. "Now, get to sleep so Santa will come!"

Derek and Stiles help them situate the covers around them. They check to make sure Gil is okay and remind Patrick to watch out for his brother before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

Downstairs, they sit down on the couch while the sheriff dozes in the chair. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles' shoulder as they watch some Christmas movie they find on one of the cable stations.

When Derek realizes Stiles has fallen asleep on him, he shakes him awake. "Hey, Stiles, wake up."

"'m up. Been up. Not sleeping," he mumbles as he turns his face into Derek's neck and rubs against it. Derek growls, pleased.

Derek wakes the sheriff as Stiles sits on the edge of the couch, yawning as he rubs his eyes. The sheriff tells them goodnight and goes up to bed. Then, Derek and Stiles go get all the gifts from Derek's office upstairs, being quiet so as not to wake the kids.

They set up Evie's new dollhouse and Patrick's new bicycle, then Gil's play kitchen. "You know," Stiles says as he arranges a Barbie box next to the dollhouse, "This is probably the last year Evie will believe in Santa. I'm surprised she still does."

"It's been two years since Patrick stopped believing," Derek says as he sets up a few action figure packages.. "It was sad when I realized he didn't anymore."

"He's done a good job helping keep up the illusion for Evie and Gil," Stiles says. 

"Patrick isn't the type to ruin it for them."

"I know." Stiles pauses and smiles. "I think we're doing pretty good with that one. All our kids are neat."

Derek chuckles. "I think they're pretty neat myself."

"It's just sad to think this is the last Christmas morning she'll wake up and think Santa Claus came to see her. They're growing up so fast."

Derek feels a surge of emotion. It seems like only yesterday he and Stiles were putting out Patrick's first Christmas. He can't believe Patrick is already ten. It doesn't feel like he's been a father for that long. 

"When did you stop believing?" Derek asks.

"Six."

Derek shakes his head. "That doesn't surprise me."

"What about you?"

"Eight. Though, when I was six or seven, I didn't understand why I couldn't smell Santa's scent in the house or the reindeer's scent outside. My mom told me it was because Santa had special magic that made him undetectable. I believed her because I knew Alphas could cover up their scent."

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard."

When they finish setting up the kids' toys, Derek turns out the light, leaving the living room bathed only in multi-colored twinkle lights. He stands at the edge of the room, watching Stiles. Stiles is standing at the stockings, placing small gifts in them. The lights from the Christmas tree are making his skin glow, and he's still got on that stupid Christmas onesie, but Derek thinks he's absolutely beautiful in this moment. 

Stiles finishes stuffing the stockings and turns around. "What?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you." Stiles smiles at him, and Derek can smell his contentment across the room. "Let's sit on the couch and look at the tree for awhile."

"As long as I get to be close to you, that is okay with me."

Derek stretches out on the couch and Stiles lays down in front of him. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' body and Stiles threads their fingers together. Derek drops a kiss behind Stiles' ear. "Merry Christmas, Stiles."

"Merry Christmas, Derek."

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr and say hi! :D](http://thepsychicclam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
